La maestra de la llave espada
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: Aquella misteriosa voz que acompañó a Sora al principio de sus aventuras volverá a reclamar su ayuda. ¿Quien era? ¿Quienes son esos extraños? ¿Tendrá que cambiar el destino universal?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_¡Quién va a ser Ichigo, idiota! Soy yo, Rukia._

**Extracto del diario de Pepito Grillo**

He contado dos días desde que el grupo de Sora venció a Xemnas… En el palacio todos están muy tranquilos y Pinocho está siendo un buen niño, pero aún así no puedo evitar preguntarme donde acabaron Donald y Goofy, aunque intuyo que no muy lejos de Sora.

Seguro que ellos también están felices en su mundo…

2:39 AM

Sé que no son horas para escribir el diario pero el rey Mickie acaba de llamarme por una urgencia, parece muy serio. Acababa de llegar a la biblioteca cuando vi una criatura de pesadilla, un sincorazón.

Hubiera estado más aterrorizado si no fuera porque el monstruo en cuestión estaba encerrado en una jaula.

-Estas criaturas acaban de llegar a mi mundo y desde entonces no he visto a Rukia, ni ninguno de mis amigos.

Quien dijo esto era un chico, más o menos de la edad de Sora, con pelo-pincho corto naranja y una espada tan grande que me recordó a la que llevaba Cloud.

-¿Me pregunto como es posible que hayan vuelto a aparecer los sincorazón? –Dijo el rey.

-Me apostaría cualquier cosa a que esto es obra de Aizen. –Dijo el pelo-pincho.

-Disculpad, majestad, ya he llegado. –Me aventuré a decir.

Tras una pequeña conversación conmigo y con el chico, Ichigo, decidió mandar una carta a Sora y compañía para ir al palacio.

-¿Y quién será el emisario? Soy muy pequeño para llevar esta carta, y más todavía para pilotar una nave gumi…

-Para eso me encargo yo. –Respondió Ichigo.

-Conforme con que tú lleves la carta, pero como conduzcas la nave gumi nos vamos a estrellar contra algo así que la llevo YO. –Saltó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Ichigo se puso ceñudo:

-¿Quién?

-¡Quien va a ser Ichigo, idiota! Soy yo, Rukia.

Detrás de las columnas estaba una joven bajita, de pelo moreno, ojos enormes y semblante serio.

-Vamos a darnos prisa u otros mundos correrán la misma suerte que el nuestro. –Soltó Rukia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_Todo no estaba tan bien atado como pensábamos…_

**Islas del destino**

Otro día en el paraíso, vacaciones de verano, todos los amigos alrededor, un buen zumo al lado, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-¡Pelota!

Adiós vaso de zumo fresquito…

-¡Sora, Riku! ¡Sois unos brutos!

La chica empapada con la bebida era pelirroja y de aspecto bastante delicado. Vestía un bañador rosa de última tendencia y a pesar de su mohín de disgusto por lo del zumo estaba bastante contenta.

-Perdona, Kairi. –Dijo el joven de pelo castaño.

-Te lo mereces por no haber jugado con nosotros. –Dijo entre risas el de pelo plateado.

-Sabéis que os digo… ¡Preparaos para las cataratas del Niágara!

Tras una carcajada se fue a perseguirlos por el mar.

-¡El último que llegue al árbol es un molusco!

Curiosamente, Kairi adelantó a Sora y Riku. Estaban llegando. Muy cerquita. Ya casi tienen la corteza al alcance de las yemas de los dedos…

-¡Fluuushh!

Todo el mundo estaba mojado con agua de mar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Las olas no llegan hasta aquí arriba, porque…?

-¡Goofy, te dije que este cacharro no aguantaría!

-Que raro, pensé que gumi motor volvía a funcionar. ¡Ajiuc!

-Solo porque te caíste encima y se encendió no significa que volviese a funcionar. -Dijo el pato Donald.

-¡Goofy, Donald! ¿Qué hacíais montados en la nave gumi? –Inquirió Sora.

-Sora, estoy seguro de haber visto una nave gumi volando y pensé darle un recibimiento.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? –Chilló Donald. -¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTES ESO PRIMERO?

-Hum, si Goofy ha visto una nave, significa que tenemos visita...

-Dijo Riku en tono sombrío.

Empezaron la búsqueda por la pequeña selva que había detrás de la playa. Sora y Riku fueron juntos (¡No me fío de un debilucho como tú!) expectantes de lo que podría salir de cualquier parte de la maleza. Sora tenía la llave espada en alto, sus ojos lo escudriñaban todo. Riku, con su semblante impasible estaba con todos los sentidos puestos.

Un temblor en las hojas cercanas…

Dos espadas que chocan…

-¿¡QUIENES SOIS!? –Exclamó Sora.

-Ichigo, deja de asustar a los nativos…

-¡De nativos nada! ¡Somos de la isla!

Riku soltó una exhalación:-Eso y nativos es lo mismo, Sora.

-¿Entonces sois de otros mundos?-Preguntó Sora con los ojos abiertos y obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de los dos desconocidos.

-Es gracias al regreso de los sincorazón por lo que estamos aquí.-Dijo una vocecilla del kimono del desconocido. El propietario de la voz sacó la cabeza…

-¡Pepito grillo!

-Volvamos, Sora.

Más tarde en la casa de Kairi. Todos se preparan para las noticias de Pepito y Rukia. Durante la merienda, Ichigo se zampó sin demasiado decoro los sándwiches que estaban servidos, obteniendo a cambio una bronca de Rukia. Tras el interrogatorio, más bien intensivo de los visitantes, se llegó a la conclusión de ir al palacio real.

-Por mí perfecto.-Dijo Donald.-Hace mucho que no veo a Daisy.

-Rukia y yo no iremos…

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que evitar que destruyan nuestro mundo. ¿No os preocupáis por lo que le pase al vuestro si os vais?- Preguntó, no sin cierta malicia, Rukia.

Estas palabras calaron muy hondo en Sora. Tenía razón, él jamás se había preocupado a lo largo de su viaje si una vez de vuelta su hogar seguía allí o sólo quedaría polvo de estrella. Su determinación se mermó de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué te levantas Sora? ¿Tan rápido te quieres ir?

Sora intentó mostrarse animado.

-Ehh, no, yo… sólo voy a pasear por la orilla un rato. Ya nos veremos mañana.

Pero poco antes de cerrar la puerta, Sora escuchó la voz de Riku:

-Todo no estaba tan bien atado como pensábamos…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_Para ir a una aventura siempre hay que asumir algún riesgo, no sólo los que te encuentre a lo largo del camino, sino también los que encuentres de vuelta a casa._

Las palabras de Rukia seguían repiqueteando sin cesar sobre su mente, como una lluvia copiosa.

-¡SORA!

Se dio la vuelta. Era Ichigo.

-Oye, tío, no dejes que lo que te ha dicho Rukia antes te afecte. Ella siempre dice frases así de lapidarias.

-Si lo dices para consolarme…

-No, no. En serio, yo creo que para ir a una aventura siempre hay que asumir algún riesgo, no sólo los que te encuentre a lo largo del camino, sino también los que encuentres de vuelta a casa. Que después al regreso sólo hallan cenizas de lo que fue tu hogar, o simplemente, que con tu viaje lo vayas a evitar, nunca lo sabes. Tus anteriores viajes no pensaste en este tipo de cosas, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón pero, simplemente no caí en ello. No… no era consciente de esto. No creía que fuese a pasar nada.

Sora exhaló un suspiro muy hondo. Tanto, que más bien parecía un bostezo. No era tan tarde, los ojos no deberían pesarle tantísimo, ¿tendría Ichigo algo que ver?

Espera, ¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Y la playa? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido todo esto?

"No temas…"

Esta voz…La había oído antes…En un sueño…Justo cuando despertó como elegido de la llave-espada. ¿Podría ser otro despertar…?

"Abre los ojos Sora."

¿Aquella voz conocía su nombre? Espera un momento, ¿cuándo había cerrado los ojos?

-¿Q…Quién está ahí? ¿Donde estoy?

"Ya me conoces, ya conoces este lugar…Recuerda Sora."

-Este sitio, es el sueño que tuve cuando conseguí la llave-espada…

"Todos los elegidos por una llave-espada tienen este sueño cuando les llega la hora…Roxas al ser tú lo tuvo, Riku y Mickie también…Yo también lo soñé."

-¿Cuántos elegidos de la llave-espada hay?

"Millones…Hay uno por cada estrella, aunque algunos comparten un mismo planeta…"

-Tú… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

-Mira detrás de ti Sora.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_Soy la sailor cuyo astro protector es Plutón, que está colgado en el tiempo-espacio. Soy la sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plutón._

Sora se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una mujer. Su imagen estilizada imponía respeto y sus profundos ojos rojizos parecían haber contemplado cientos de años. En el sitio donde estaban no había luz solar pero la misteriosa dama exhibía un moreno que era prueba de una vida al aire libre. Pero ante todo había un detalle que no se le pasó por alto a Sora: Portaba un cetro enorme con forma de llave y no era de sorprender que fuera…

-¿Una llave-espada? ¿Eres otra elegida?

-Sí, soy la sailor cuyo astro protector es Plutón, que está colgado en el tiempo-espacio. Soy la sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plutón. Sora… te he invocado para prevenirte…

-¡Del regreso de los sincorazón! –Interrumpió Sora.

Sailor Putón negó con la cabeza –Desgraciadamente esos sincorazón no son la causa del problema que intento explicarte… Sino una consecuencia…

-Creo que me he perdido un poco –gimió.

-Verás Sora, hace menos tiempo del que piensas estalló una guerra entre los portadores de la llave espada. Yo fui la única que no participó. Me… indignó al principio porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar el peso de esa carga, pero al final mirando atrás veo que se me dio una responsabilidad incluso más importante.

-¿Contra quién luchabais?

-Oh, le conoces, yo diría que muy bien.

-¿Xehanort?

Sailor Plutón asintió la cabeza solemnemente.

-Ese tío no se cansa nunca. -Añadió Sora jocosamente.

-Si no hubiera sido por el sacrificio de mis compañeros, quizá no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca. Esa guerra la provocó él.

-¡Ahí va! Entonces no me extraña que fuese tan duro de pelar.

Sailor Plutón hizo acopio de su paciencia para explicarle la situación lo más breve y sin interrupciones posible.

-Lo que te voy a pedir es que uses la llave espada para encerrarle en una dimensión paralela, para eso tendrás que derrotarlo con este llavero.

Le alarga un llavero con forma de llave pequeña y un corazón en la punta de esta, al colgarla de su llave espada, esta se llena de motivos de estrellas y en la forma de la cerradura había una luna.

-Es… una de las espadas más… cursi que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ante el comentario de Sora, a Sailor Plutón sólo le quedaba descargarse con un golpe directo a su cabezota con su cetro.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

-Duele tanto como tu comentario, esa llave la diseñé yo.

Sora mostró una sonrisilla conciliadora.

-Y, quería preguntar, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí si tenías tantas ganas de luchar?


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Primero fue luz, mucha luz, y después acabé aquí, en el lugar donde debía estar, el lugar donde tenía que esperar…_

Sailor Plutón estaba sin palabras, sus ojos miraban a alguna parte muy lejos de ese tiempo y ese espacio. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado en un instante, cuando en realidad no podía hablarse de tiempo en un lugar como en el que estaban. Pese al maremoto que eran sus emociones en aquel momento, respondió llanamente:

-Fue el destino.

Como la mayoría de respuestas que le había dado antes esta no fue una excepción en cuanto a la claridad que le ofrecía. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar Sailor Plutón prosiguió su relato.

-Fue en una de nuestras batallas contra Xehanort. Quedamos reunirnos todos los portadores de llave espada que quedasen en el viejo cementerio de las llaves porque parecía el único lugar donde no había llegado la negra mano de Xehanort. Para cuando yo llegué Terra, Acua y Ven ya estaban ahí enfrascados en la batalla. Corrí a socorrerlos, pero no era fácil con tanta magia desatada en el ambiente. Tenía que esquivar a diestro y siniestro. Más de una vez me engancharon los sincorazón para evitar mi avance. Ellos… lucharon muy bravamente. Hubo un momento en el que noquearon a Acua y cuando Ven fue a golpear a Xehanort en respuesta, lo congeló. Pensé que lo habían matado. Acua, sin embargo dio un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía vivo. Terra ocupó su lugar en la batalla contra el malvado, moviéndose hacia el cielo. Las nubes se despejaron, mostrando la luna acorazonada que es Kingdom Hearts. Fue lo último que vi… Antes de que la luz me cegara… Primero fue luz, mucha luz, y después acabé aquí, en el lugar donde debía estar, el lugar donde tenía que esperar… Al último elegido de la llave espada… "Tras él 'no' nacería otro más pues este no sería más que su reflejo, su incorpóreo." Esas fueron las palabras que me fueron susurradas en mi sueño. Comprendí que si el último maestro de la llave-espada moría nada más empezar su viaje sería porque no tendría nadie la lado para guiarle durante esos difíciles primeros pasos. Sora, no me mires así, ya se que no eres un niño pequeño. Pero dime… ¿hubieses tenido tanto coraje si no hubieses visto los sincorazón en sueños? ¿Si los hubieses visto por primera vez cuando llegaron a tu isla?

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón.

-Si hubieses huido quizás la llave espada no hubiese acabado en tus manos y tal vez Riku hubiese sido una marioneta de la oscuridad y Kairi posiblemente habría perdido su corazón. En fin, no es cuestión de preguntarse '¿Y si…?', tenemos que mandar a Xehanort al ostracismo.

-Por fin, hablamos el mismo idioma. –Tras una mirada de "dame-paciencia" Sailor Plutón dio un golpe con su cetro al suelo, haciendo aparecer una puerta. Sora no dudó y abriéndola desapareció en la luz que emanaba de esta. Una vez sola…

-Terra… Perdona que haya alterado su destino… Pero si no completa el tuyo, el destino universal se verá afectado, sabes que hay que elegir el mal menor… Confío en él, en Sora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_¡No era un sueño! ¿O lo era? No lo sé._

Aquella, junto con la batalla contra su gigantesco lado oscuro era la más personal y épica que había tenido. Ahora que se daba cuenta, esa era la única gran batalla donde realmente no había tenido nadie al lado. Contra el sincorazón de Ansem hubo un trozo donde tuvo que apañárselas solo. Pero no era lo mismo una batalla uno a uno, que con Donald y Goofy echándole una mano. Definitivamente, aquello se las daba de duro.

Había pasado de la luz a la oscuridad de golpe. Tan repentino fue el cambio que pensó que se caía. No. Es que REALMENTE se estaba cayendo. Era como aquella vez que se convirtió en sincorazón. La misma sensación de olvido y de vacío. No quería, ¡no volvería a pasar por eso!

Fue esa voluntad del corazón lo que hizo detener la caída.

-Sora.

Alguien mencionó su nombre, pero no era Kairi, ni Riku, ni siquiera Sailor Plutón. Esa voz… Sabía de quien era, y eso no le gustó nada porque esa voz era…

-¡Xehanort!

El hombre que tenía enfrente era extrañamente más mayor que el que recordaba (parecía que hubiese pasado el tiempo por él, cuando en realidad era un reflejo de su pasado) y de la melena plateada no quedaba nada y lo poco de pelo que tenía estaba ubicado en un barba de chivo. Pero conservaba algo de todas sus formas. Una mirada macabra de color ámbar.

-Pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi nombre. Parecer ser que no. Da igual. Pronto olvidarán el tuyo.

-¡JAMÁS!

Empezó la batalla, la más cruenta a la que se había enfrentado nunca Sora. Xehanort no paraba de mandarle rayos ni de moverse a una velocidad endiablada. Para colmo de males se había traído una especie de guardaespaldas como cuando se enfrentó a su sincorazón, con la diferencia de que este tenía más inteligencia y consecuentemente mucha más mala leche.

Sora empezaba a sentirse muy cansado y magullado de tan larga batalla. No importaba cuantos 'cura' utilizase, su resistencia empezaba a mermar y su contrincante seguía tan fresco como al principio. Empezó a pensar que tenía que haber una pega en todo aquello. No era normal, hasta a Sephiroth se le notaba cuando empezaba a tocar fondo. ¿Quizás tendría que utilizar algún poder de la llave-espada que todavía desconocía? Porque, realmente la usaba más por puro instinto que por técnicas aprendidas.

Llegó un punto en el que casi se abandonó. Un poco más, y casi le atraviesa la criatura. Llegó a una especie de trance. La llave-espada colgaba flojamente de sus dedos. Se cerraron súbitamente y apunto la punta de la llave a Xehanort, que había cogido carrerilla para atestar el golpe final.

Todo empezó a moverse como en cámara lenta: Xehanort acercándose, Sora apuntándole con la llave-espada de Sailor Plutón…

Sora, con una voz que no era la suya recitó:

"Mi destino acaba aquí…"

Xehanort se detuvo…Aquella voz… ¡No podía ser! ¡Era la voz de Terra!

"¡¡Juicio Espacio-Temporal!!"

De la nada donde se encontraban empezaron al surgir líneas rectas que envolvieron a Xehanort, formando una bizarra jaula. El espacio entre las líneas se hizo opaco y la estructura desapareció con el villano dentro.

Sora dejó que una sonrisa de agotamiento aflorase a sus labios.

"Bien hecho Sora." Aquella voz era la de Sailor Plutón. "Sabía que podía confiar en ti mi amigo." Y esta otra pertenecía a Terra, que le empezaba a animar para que se despertase… en algún momento su voz sonó más joven y sin embargo le seguía siendo familiar…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de su amigo.

-¡No respira! ¡Kairi, tendrás que hacerle el boca a boca! –Ordenó Riku.

-¿¡Por que yo!?

-Por que el resto de nosotros somos hombres y no queremos perder nuestra hombría de esa forma. –Respondió Ichigo, no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Eh? –Murmuró Sora sin saber bien de que iba todo esto. La gente de su alrededor ni se percató.

-¡No voy a dejar que muera! –Exclamó Riku. Tras una mueca de absoluto e infinito asco, se dispuso a inhalar aire para su propósito…

Afortunadamente para Sora y la masculinidad de Riku, un puñetazo "amigable" del primero evitó la anéctoda de sus vidas.

-¡¡Serás…!! –Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Sora! ¡Estás bien! –Dijo Kairi acompañado de un abrazo.

-Tío, que susto me has metido, estabas hablando conmigo y te quedaste sopa en mitad de la conversación. No despertabas y movías los labios como si estuvieras hablando con alguien. ¿Qué clase de sueño tenías?

-¡No era un sueño! ¿O lo era? No lo sé…

Desde su dimensión Sailor Plutón contempló como el destino universal volvía a su cauce. Los destinos de Ven, Terra, Acua, Sora, Kairi y Riku estarían en paz mientras ella viviera, hasta que ella llegase al final de su propio destino.

_**FIN**_


End file.
